Trolls R2
Imagine:R2.PNG Un lection per Dr. Seidur re le intellecto human. Bon die! Io es un parola. Io es le parola “cavallo”. :en: Good morning! I am a word. I am the word “horse”. :no: God dag! Jeg er et ord. Jeg er ordet ”hest”. :pt: Bom dia! Eu sou uma palavra. Sou a palavra ”cavalo”. :ra: Bono jorno! Io soi una parola. Soi la parola ”cavallo”. :sv: Goddag! Jag är ett ord. Jag är ordet "häst". :le: Bon die! Io es un parole. Io es le parole “kavalo”. Bon die! Io es un animal. Io es le animal “cavallo”. Io es un cavallo. Mi amico, le parola cavallo, non es un cavallo. Illo es solmente un etiquetta. Omne parolas son solmente etiquettas. Illos non es le cosas que illos representa. Io es un cavallo in le senso proprie. Io es designate cavallo in Interlingua, horse in anglese e hest in norvegiano, etc. Ma io es io mesme independentemente de qual parola on pote usar pro designar me. :en: Good morning! I am an animal. I am the animal “horse”. I am a horse. My friend, the word horse, is not a horse. He is only a label. All words are only labels. They are not the things that they represent. I am a real horse. I am called cavallo in Interlingua, horse in English and hest in Norwegian, etc. But I am myself irrespective what word one may use to designate me. :no: God dag! Jeg er et dyr. Jeg er dyret ”hest”. Jeg er en hest. Min venn, ordet hest, er ikke en hest. Han er bare en betegnelse, en merkelapp. Alle ord er bare merkelapper. De er ikke de tingene som de representerer. Jeg er en virkelig hest. Jeg er kalt cavallo på interlingua, horse på engelsk og hest på norsk osv. Men jeg er meg selv uansett hvilket ord de måtte bruke som betegnelse for meg. :pt: Bom dia! Eu sou um animal. Sou o animal ”cavalo”. Sou um cavalo. Minha amiga, a palavra cavalo, não é um cavalo. Ela é apenas um rótulo. Todas as palavras são apenas rótulos. Elas não são as coisas que representam. Eu sou realmente um cavalo. Chamam-me cavallo em Interlingua, horse em inglês e hest in norueguês, etc. Mas eu sou eu mesmo independentemente de qual palavra se possa usar para designar-me. :ra: Bono jorno! Io soi un animal. Soi le animal ”cavallo”. Soi un cavallo. Mi amica, la parola cavallo, non est un cavallo. Illa est solamente una etiquetta. Totas las parolas son solamente etiquettas. Illas non son las cosas que representan. Io soi realmente un cavallo. Soi designato cavallo in Interlingua, horse in anglese et hest in norvegiano, etc. Ma io soi io mesmo independentemente de qual parola on potea usar pro designar me. :sv: Goddag! Jag är ett djur. Jag är djuret "häst". Jag är en häst. Min vän, ordet häst, är inte en häst. Han är bara en beteckning, en etikett. Alla ord är bara etiketter. De är inte tingen som de representaterar. Jag är en verklig häst. Jag kallas cavallo på interlingua, horse på engelska och hest på norska. Men jag är mig själv oavsett vilket ord man vill använda som beteckning på mig. :le: Bon die! Io es un animal. Io es le animal “kavalo”. Io es un kavalo. Mi amike, le parole kavalo, non es un kavalo. Ile es solmente un etikete. Tote le paroles son solmente etiketes. Iles non son le koses ke iles representa. Io es realmente un kavalo. Io es designate kavalo in latinove, horse in anglese e hest in norvegian, etc. Ma io es io independentemente de kual parole on pote usar pro designar me. Ecce mi amico le numero 2. Ille anque es solmente un etiquetta. Io, le cavallo, e mi sposa, le cavalla, son duo propriemente. :en: Here is my friend the number 2. He is also only a label. I, the horse and my wife the mare, are really 2. :no: Her er min venn tallet 2. Han er også bare en betegnelse, en merkelapp. Jeg, hesten og min one merra, er virkelig 2. :pt: Eis aqui meu amigo o número 2. Ele também é apenas um rótulo. Eu, o cavalo, e minha esposa, a égua, somos dois verdadeiramente. :ra: Ecce mi amico le numero 2. Illo anque est solamente una etiquetta. Io, le cav allo, e mi sposa, la cavalla, somos duos veramente. :sv: Här är min vän talet nummer 2. Han är också en beteckning, en etikett. Jag, hästen och min fru märren är verkligen 2. :le: Ekce mi amike le numere 2. Ile anke es solemente un etikete. Io, le kavalo, e mi sposa, le kavala, son du veremente. Humanos son creaturas qui demora in un mundo fictive, un non-realitate construite de lor litteras e numeros, lor parolas e calculationes. Illes facilemente confunde lor quasi realitate con le realitate proprie. Tote lor intellecto es assi confundite. :en: Men are creatures that live in a fictitious world, a non reality constructed by their letters and numbers, their words and calculations. They easily confound their quasi reality with the proper reality. Their whole intellect is thus confused. :no: Menneskene er skapninger som lever i en fiktiv verden, en uvirkelighet konstruert av deres bokstaver og tall, deres ord og beregninger. De blander lett sammen sin kvasi virkelighet med den sanne virkeligheten. Hele deres intellekt blir forvirret på den måten. :pt: Os homens são criaturas que vivem em um mundo fictício, uma não-realidade construída com suas letras e números, suas palavras e cálculos. Eles confundem facilmente sua aparente realidade com a própria realidade. Todo o seu intelecto é por isso confundido. :ra: Los humanos son creaturas qui demoran in un mundo fictivo, una non-realitate construita de lores litteras et numeros, lores parolas et calculationes. Illes facilemente confunden lor quasi realitate con la propria realitate. Toto lor intellecto est assi confundito. :sv: Människor är skapelser som lever i en fiktiv värld. en overklighet konstruerad av deras bokstäver och tal, deras ord och beräkningar. De blandar lätt samman sin kvasiverklighet med den sanna verkligheten. Hela deras intellekt blir förvirrat på detta sätt. :le: Le humanes son kreatures ki demora in un munde fiktive, in un non-realitate konstruite de lor literes e numeres, lor paroles e kalkulaciones. Iles facilemente konfunde lor kuasi realitate kon le proprie realitate. Tote lor intelekte es asi konfundite.